Seeing You Again
by BabyAngelCakes
Summary: My first Fanfic. Woohoo! Basically, it is about the pair. Ash x Dawn. Ash has came back from his travels in Unova, unsatisifed about his love life. Dawn, in the other hand, pays him a surprise visit. And one thing leads to another... Please review. Pretty please with puppies on top? - Angel, Out!


'bye'

The same continuing words echoing in Ash's head. By the end of the year, he would've had to depart with a companion. Female companions. He felt himself as a fool to fall in love continually yet, make nothing of it for the time to depart.

At the beginning of his journey, he wasn't looking for love. Just a way to share his natural Pokemon skill to the world. But instead, he stumbled into the grip of adoration.

He had just arrived from his first actual, displeasing journey. He took a note to himself to never trust wild purple bushy girls, with anything. He chuckled to himself at the memory. Iris was the first girl, he thought didn't even _reach_ crush quality. Instead, insane beastly girl, with ferocious temper, was a way to describe a girl like Iris.

He was laying on his bed dreamily. Staring at the blank wall for some kind of inspiration. He had a break from travelling for over two weeks now, and his mother had warned him. Do so, and you'll loose your journey flare. Believable.

"Fifteen..." Ash muttered to himself. "Fifteen and getting a girlfriend seems like such a challenging task" Pikachu cocked his head to a side. Confused with his trainer. The electric rodent's tail was wafting to and throe, with plenty of energy building up in him.

But Ash still stayed stilled. He didn't see the use of living, if the future holds dying alone. During his travels, he had also collected plenty of his attendant's phone numbers. Till now not a single ring from at least one of them.

"Life" Ash huffed, a massive pain building up in his heart. Life. A beautiful manner of saying: One's esprit. Ash thought nothing beautiful of his life. Not with the road he was heading.

On the other hand, what Ash Ketchum wasn't aware of was a former teen, companion giving him a delightful visit.

"Think he'll like the surprise Piplup?" Dawn smiled, gazing out at the beautiful sunset painted in the sky. Dawn was cruising on the Sunny-shore ship, hoping to unite with Ash once more. "Piplup" Piplup cheeped, resting on Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn was wearing a special outfit for this occasion.

The young teen was wearing the hot on fashion, rocker dress. She was hoping to channel her inner rock with the strapped dolman dress. The cinched draped jersey fabric was accessorized by a animal printed belt to create a waist and add femininity to the loose frock.

The slashed arm sleeves drew attention to the front of her delicate arms, whilst the stretch panel at waist, focused on the smallest part of her midsection. She topped it off by platform sandals and gleaming, chunky silver jewelry.

And for her silky, gleaming ocean hair.. She had decided to go for straight bangs, accessorizing her face features. Which she put a dainty bit of make up, to bring out the older her.

Finally, the transport had stopped. And the enthused young twin leaf girl, had grasped the blue penguin's wing and sprang to the exit. Where she began walking to where her destiny is staying.

She had grasped a few pairs of eyes, mostly from men. The dress was a overwhelming sight, especially on someone as adored as Dawn. But never the less, Dawn wasn't the slightest bit amused. Her focus was to get to her destination.

"Next time. Cab would be a suggestion" Piplup hissed, through it's usual Pokemon language. Dawn rolled her eyes before brushing herself down. Ready to begin her destiny. She made sure she was a satisfying sight, luckily more. She began making soft knuckle contact with the wooden, cavernous entrance to the Ketchum residence.

At first silence greeted her. But then she began to notice the soft foot steps, against their floor. Ash. The door swung open, a familiar travelling figure greeted her.

But through Ash's perspectives. It was an angel, coming to answer his never ending needs. "Ash.." The angel breathed. But of course, the young youth was to absorbed towards her presence, to give at least a decent hello.

"Ash"

He realized a Piplup resting on her dainty shoulder. That is when his eyes widened. "... Dawn?" The gasp was replied by angelic squeaks formed by the angel. For the first time in weeks, it didn't ache to smile. A broad, truthful expression of happiness grew on his face.

She came to visit. She came back. She had never called about this but - heck! She came!

Ash had always thought of her as something beautiful, but from the figure she grew to be, she had grasped his heart. The golden ball was shinning upon Dawn, giving even more proof of the angel she was. It gave her an earthy glow as her hair danced in the summer breeze. Her eyes representing the ocean's beauty, dazzling.

"C-Come in" Ash stuttered. Realizing the duration of the eye gaze conversation. Dawn smiled before entering the house with her usual elegance.

"Mom!" The raven haired teen bellows. The call was replied by scurried of the young Mother's feet. Surprised at the blunnete's presents. "Dawn! Long time no see! It's a surprise to see you, and so grown up to. You must sit down and tell us about your travels!" The mother chirped, rushing for supplies to begin the early meal.

"Thanks Miss. Ketchum" Dawn replied in a sweet manner, sitting cross legged on their black sofa. "Please, address me by Delia. It's a pleasure to have you here" Delia smiled. Ash rolled her eyes, mocking her Mother's usual dilemma. She get's over excited when a friend of Ash's had ever visited, since it was rare.

And it has been, what? A year straight since that last invent. Ash sat beside Dawn, beginning to make talk. "You look wonders Dawn" He complemented, creating a over flow of flush, rise to Dawn's cheek. A mere "Thanks" was given, as the conditions of being embarrassed out of her confidence.

Ash smiled at her. Concentrating on her gleaming eyes. He didn't know what created it. But beneath her beauty, was more beauty. A spark. That made her different from none other, than his previous weaknesses.

Like Misty, she was loud and ill-tempered. But unlike the redhead, she could balance that with her elegant, calm behaviour. Creating a woman-like glow surround her.

Also, like May, Dawn was down to earth. Serious. Triumphant. But unlike May, she wouldn't hesitate to cry on someone's shoulder. She knew crying wasn't a weakness, but a way to learn from her life's mistakes.

She had also the essentials of beauty. Smarts. More then a Ketchum could ask for. She was a combination of an angel's character. And here she was. Sitting in his sofa.

"Wanna head up to my room?"

Dawn swerved her glance at the Ketchum. Confused at his request. "Y'know," He continued. "Catch up on our previous activities." Dawn was flattered by this request but she knew if she took this course, it would bound to end with Pokemon. And she would've got nowhere.

"Actually, I came for something else." Dawn had grasped Ash's full needed attention. If she was going to get it right. She felt somehow odd. Like she was exposing her inner feelings a little to early. But if she doesn't say it now. It'll become hard to forgive yourself, during the end of the day, right?

She shifted her glance at her hands that had rested on the sofa, before rising her gaze to Ash's hazel eyes. The mixed feelings of confusion, wanting, and desire was swimming in them. Creating Dawn's confidence to boost.

"Ash, since the day you wrecked my bike.. I felt an intention" Ash was confused by this point but carried on listening, obediently. He didn't want to show his self off, if he was going to get it right.

"I presumed it was just admiring. Since you are so familiar with travelling. But I was wrong" She was deepening. Fast. Her gaze dropped to her hands again as the glow on her cheeks began to reveal her.

"Your bravery. Your strength. The way you called me buddy. The high fives we gave. The cheers we gave to each other. It was all a sign, I ignored for to long" Dawn felt like if she was to carry on, she would burst out of the house. Failing her. She had to think of a way to express her inner feelings all at once.

She moved in.

Ash was flabbergasted at the motion Dawn was doing towards him. But if it's the motion he's guessing she's doing. Who is he to object.

Dawn lips connected to his. The long, lost feeling she was desiring, suddenly in action. The motion was sweet and passionate. Beautiful in every way. Ash began rising one of his arm, to place it, caressing Dawn's cheek. The feeling over struck her. Anticipating their first kiss would be so sweet, Ash sinked in. His dilemma's escaping him. The moment was interrupted by the fact of plate's was crashing on the ground.

They turned their heads to gaze at a shocked Delia. Still in each other's embrace, the two felt a sudden flush of blood, rise to their cheeks.

"Sorry. Carry on. I-I mean - Just - Bye!" Was the words stuttered by the Ketchum's mother. The two chuckled at her shocked conditions before their gaze connecting.

"What I was trying to say.." Dawn began. But was interrupted by Ash's turn on speech. "I love you two Dawn. Not as strongly now, but I know. Your the one"

A smile broke upon Dawn's face. She nuzzled her head against Ash's chest. "Travel with me" Dawn looked up to see Ash gazing at her. "Travel with me again, and we'll sucseed our dreams together. Side by side" His request was answered by a delicate kiss on his lips.

And gazing, out of sight. Was a pleased, and more then satisfied mother. Awing sweetly at the pair.

* * *

**First Fanfic, don't hate me. I think I did real good, except for some miner problems that I'm sure I've got. Please review at it is my first Fanfic. Haven't much to say.**

**- Angel, Out! **


End file.
